The KirklandBonnefoy Household
by SilverDropsOfPlatinumInTheRain
Summary: It was an everyday evening at the Kirkland-Bonnefoy household. The parents were having a row, and the children were worried. And this happened everyday. Not that Airini and Kyle knew. "My body doesn't say a word to you!"


**Hey guys. This is a little one-shot about the FACE family. Its inspired from a video on youtube about the voice actors of France and England warming up. **

**It can be related to my other story, 'Dysfunctional Family Of Seven', an old chapter of it if you will. It takes place when Kyle and Airini were kinda new to the house and all they had seen was France and Arthur's love for each other. Who know, I might even continue this with a series of one-shots that relate to my other stories. But we'll have to wait for that. ^^**

**Enjoy!**

**.:|Silver|:.**

**DISCLAIMER: Unless stated otherwise, Hetalia doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

It was another normal day in the Kirkland-Bonnefoy household. Well, as normal as it could be with the two new additions to the family of five. You see, Arthur and Francis were two rather well-off men who were currently in a live in relationship. They were living in England with their three sons. Technically, the three with them weren't their sons, they were children the two had found off the street. First there were the twins, Alfred Jones and Matthew Williams. They both were currently fifteen years old and had been with Arthur and Francis for about three years. Arthur and Francis themselves were in their twenties, with Arthur being 23 and Francis 26. Alfred and Matthew were not much alike. Sure, they sort of resembled each other, but not by much. And their personalities were completely different too. Alfred was blond, had bright blue eyes (framed by glasses) and one strand of gold hair that stuck up in the air. He as the loud, jock kind of person. On the other hand, Matthew was silent, had wavy hair like Francis and also had one strand that looped and curled in front of his face. His eyes were a gorgeous shade of violet and were also formed by glasses. He was more of the studious and silent type. Both fifteen year olds' personalities were extremely different but they got along quite well. There was also a third person in the family. Karou Wang. He was a Hong-Konger who also lived with them. Karou was thirteen, with dark hair and dark eyes, an oddity in the family of blonds, and was always quiet, though smart. He had much interest in fashion and could often be found discussing things related to that with Francis.

And the two new members. They were the most celebrated ones in the household. Airini Grace and Kyle Walters. Airini was a cute seven year old girl, with blond hair and aquamarine eyes. She was rather spoiled, being the only girl and whatnot. Kyle was an Australian, ten years old, with tanned skin, piercing green eyes and a love for adventure. Now that everyone has been introduced, let us get to the situation in the house right now. The children were all in the living room, watching some show or the other and listening to the fight that was happening in the kitchen. It wasn't really a fight, per se, but more like the little squabbles the two caretakers had ever day.

"-I told you not to do that!"

"You know, sometimes you make me wonder why I am still wiz you!"

"You make me think that every day, frog! With all I put up with, I should've left long time ago!"

Unfortunately, Airini and Kyle didn't know that this was a daily occurrence, which was one reason why Airini had teary eyes and was cuddled in Matthew lap.

"They wont leave each other will they?" she asked softly, hugging the Canadian tightly. Matthew glanced at his twin before turning his gaze back down to his little sister.

"No. They do this every day. It'll be fine, eh?"

"They do this everyday? Then they're bound to leave each other soon," remarked Kyle. Yep. Not really a good thing to say. The New Zealander whimpered, turning wide eyes onto Alfred.

"You'll stop them, right Alfred? You're the hero. You wont let them leave, right?" she said hopefully. The American laughed, tousling the girl's hair.

"Of course I will. I'm the hero, and nothing's going to break _this_ family apart," he boasted with a wide grin. Karou gave a sigh of relief and glanced into the kitchen. They were still arguing.

"We never should've gotten together! I don't know why we even did!"

The American stood up, sighing and making his way to the kitchen.

"Guys, can you stop fighting?" he asked carefully. Both blonds turned to glare at him and immediately elected him as the mediator.

"He bloody made me go out with him! You weren't there! You weren't there and you didn't _see_ the _look_ in his eyes!" exclaimed Arthur, gesticulating wildly and continuing his point from before (whatever it was), and glaring over at the Frenchman. Said Frenchman looked ticked off too. This fight seemed to be escalating. Four pairs of eyes peeked over the edge of the couch, one blue pair filled with tears while the rest were worried. Alfred winced slightly as Francis protested along, both the parents breaking out into a fight for a couple of minutes before turning their gazes on the American teen again.

"I give everyzing I 'ave to 'im! I give, and I give, and I give and what does 'e give back? Nozing!" Francis tossed his head, his hair tied in a blue ribbon which was slowly unwinding itself. A couple more tosses and the ribbon would probably fall out.

"You give! I didn't bloody _ask_!"

There was a brief silence in which they glared at each other. Alfred tried saying something but was immediately cut off as Francis spoke again.

"Well, you ask me all ze time! You don't vocalize but your body language says everyzing! Come on do you zink I am an idiot-"

"My body doesn't say a _word_ to you!" screeched the Englishman, a furious flush on his face.

"_Oui, _it does. It says it all ze time." Now the Frenchman had a smug look.

"No it bloody well doesn't."

Francis turned on Alfred triumphantly, with a tinge of despair too.

"See he's in denial! He's in total denial! You cannot imagine what its like dealing wiz zis all ze time!"

Alfred raised his hands cautiously, blinking slowly.

"Okay, I did _not_ understand a _word_ of that."

And that was it. That was all it took to get both the older nations looking at each other and then lunging towards the other. All the children got alarmed looks on their faces, wondering what was happening now, before Alfred gave a brief sigh of relief. They were kissing. Rather passionately at that. The blond coughed, politely avertin his gaze and going back to his brothers and sister.

"Okay, we should give them some privacy dudes," he said, ushering them out of the room. Airini cast a curious glance over her shoulder, pouting slightly.

"What are they doing? I didn't see," she whined. Kyle and Karou glanced at each other, flushing slightly before the Canadian replied.

"Um, you _really_ don't want to know. Ice cream?"

Matthew watched as all his siblings followed Alfred out, casting a last glance into the house and seeing Arthur pressing Francis against the kitchen table. The teen turned a bit green and paused, unable to stop the devious grin. He poked his head back into the house.

"Don't forget protection!" he called, cackling and rushing after his siblings. There were curses from behind the locked door. Yep, just another day in the Kirkland-Bonnefoy household.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Good? Bad? I should write more one shots? Please review!**

**.:|Silver|:. **


End file.
